1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and method of handling a network feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A user equipment (UE) may initiate an attach procedure or a tracking area updating procedure, after determining whether a network feature is supported according to system information indicating whether the network feature is supported received from a network. Then, the network may transmit a Non Access Stratum (NAS) message indicating whether the network feature is supported to the UE. However, the UE may not be able to determine whether the network feature is supported, when information of a support of the network feature provided in the system information and information of a support of the network feature provided in the NAS message are mismatched.
Thus, how to handle the network feature is an important problem to be solved.